Edward and Bella's Wedding night
by Eryia
Summary: This is kinda how I see their wedding night. Obviously I didn't finish the night and if I get request to do so I will.


Edward took my hand and gently pulled me into the water until the water was nearly up to my neck before turning to face me. He raised one hand and cupped my cheek, one long finger brushing my ear.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" his golden eyes meet mine hesitantly "Bella if I were to hurt you…"

I place my hand over his mouth to quiet him. "We have already talked about this. More that oxygen remember?" I felt his cool breath caress my hand as he sighed in defeat. Taking advantage of this I replaced my fingers with my lips, feeling the familiar heat rushing that happened whenever he kissed me.

With a low growl Edward wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to him. His lips forcefully pushing mine open. As the sweet taste of him flooded my mouth a let out a little sigh and melted into him, suddenly grateful that his embrace kept me from falling flat on my face as my knees suddenly turned in to jelly.

His tongue invaded my mouth and began stroking mine. We began a dance that we had done many times. But with my nipples pressing up against his cold chest and the ebb and flow of the tide forcing me against his body it was all different.

With on hand still on the small of my back keeping me pressed along his body Edward began to move his other hand up my right side. When his thumb hesitantly touched my nipple I threw my head back and gasped. Clearly encouraged by my response he gently pinched my nipple in between his thumb and forefinger while his lips blazed a trail of cold fire down my throat and back up to my ear, his tongue flicking my earlobe rapidly causing my heart to stop in its tracks.

Unthinkingly I wound fingers in his gorgeous auburn hair and pulled his face down to my chest. Knowing exactly what I wanted he replaced his fingers with his lips and tongue, licking and sucking while I did my best to catch my breath. His other head left my back to cup my breast lifting it up so that his tongue could continue to work its magic.

Desperately I shook my head from side to side trying to clear it. I knew that I was being selfish and wanted badly to make him feel as good as I did right then, but I could not make my limbs respond.

Just then a wave pushed against us causing my body to drift away from his an inch or so. Distressed at even this little bit of distance between us I pushed back towards him and wrapped my legs around his waist. When I felt how hard he was against my ass I instinctively ground my hips against him.

"Bella, oh my god. Please" Edward pulled his lips off of me to growl in my ear. Having finally found something that he seemed react to in the same way that I reacted to his every touch I couldn't help but repeat the action. A strange since of empowerment filled me as he hissed. "Bella I won't be able to control myself if you…" whatever he was about to say was stopped short as I crushed my mouth to his, My hips started to gently roll back and forth in rhythm to the waves swirling around us.

Suddenly his hands tightly gripped my hips and pushed me away with enough force to break the grip that my legs had on his waist. I whimpered in protest when the contact between our bodies was broken. That whimper turned into a moan as his beautiful lips moved on to give my left nipple the same magical treatment that he had previously granted my right one.

His left hand slipped from my hip and began to trace patterns on my thigh. As his hand slowly inched towards the center of me I began to squirm uncontrollably and the ache in my stomach became nearly unbearable. When his cool finger slipped over my clit I let out a quiet scream.

Edward paused for the briefest of seconds and the look in his eyes made it clear that he was afraid that he had done something wrong or had hurt me. But then my hips bucked uncontrollably and his lips turned up in the half smile that I loved so much.

"You liked that didn't you?" he whispered quietly and his fingers rubbed against me slowly began to make small circles. My panting was so loud in my ears that I couldn't even hear the sound of the ocean. The blood began to pound in my ears and the heat in my stomach spread throughout my body. I shook my head again trying to clear my thoughts but to no avail. The only thing that I could think of was his lips on my breast and the motion that his fingers was making on my clit.

His fingers started to move more rapidly as his mouth left my breast and started to kiss a trail of fire down my stomach. His head dipped below the water without me noticing. Suddenly I felt hip lips on my clit and another scream escaped my lips again. My mouth fell open and I could feel every muscle in my body slowly begin to tense up.

I felt Edward's long fingers brush against my vagina before he slowly slid a single finger inside of me. Instantly my back arched and my breath completely stopped, the only thing that kept me from drowning right then and there was the fact that he had one arm wrapped around me holding me up. When he wiggled his fingers it sent me completely over the edge. I gripped the back of his head and pulled him into me. My fingers gripping his hair while my entire body began to shiver and shake uncontrollably as fireworks exploded behind my eyelids. Wave after wave of pure pleasure rippled though my body and my thighs instinctively tightened, clamping around his head.

All too soon the wave subsided and I regained control of my body. Edward kissed his way back up my body until he had once again gained possession of my lips. I kissed him full on the mouth for a moment doing my best to convey my appreciation for what he had just done for me.

After a few moments I pulled away and met his gaze. "I can honestly say that I have never been so grateful for the fact that you can breathe underwater." I was delighted to hear his musical laughter fill the night.


End file.
